Secrets and Plans
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sirius tells Remus he likes James, and Remus is convinced James feels the same way. What will he do to get his two friends together? Will it go terribly wrong? Slash Sirius/James - Rival Pairing Challenge by xAccioDramionex
1. The Secret

**Written for the Rival Pairing Challenge by xAccioDramionex**

**Warnings: Slash**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Secrets and Plans<span>**

As usual, Sirius was alone in the dorm. Remus was in the library, Peter was in the kitchens pestering the house-elves for food, and James was at Quidditch practise. Sirius was beginning to find this routine quite annoying, seeing as he was always left by himself.

He sighed heavily and looked out the window; it was snowing as it was almost Christmas. He still hadn't got anything for his friends. Peter was easy, just get him a box of Bertie Bott's and he'd be quite happy. Remus would just like a book, didn't matter which one, as long as it was long and boring in Sirius's mind. James, however, was difficult to buy for. Sirius couldn't just get him a normal present, because James was his best friend, so it had to be special. Sirius sighed again. He knew that wasn't the only reason he couldn't find anything to get for James. He didn't exactly know what to buy for the love of his life, who was naive to the fact he adored him. Sirius's train of thoughts broke as he heard the door of the dorm open.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, getting up off his bed. "Finally, someone!"

"Oh, hey," Remus mumbled, engrossed in the thick book he was holding out in front of him.

"C'mon, you're out of the library now, you don't have to read anymore," Sirius said, making a grab for the book, gripping it and tugging it out of Remus's hand.

"HEY!" Remus shouted, trying to reach for his book. Sirius threw it into a corner.

"Don't be so boring, Moony," Sirius said. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"If I want to read, then I can read. Just like you want to be an idiot, so you be an idiot," he said, walking to the corner where his book had been thrown and picking it up.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm just so bored! You've been in the library for hours, and Pete's just stuffing his face with Merlin-knows-what! James is at Quidditch every single hour of _every single day_!" Sirius yelled, exasperated. "I'm just getting lonely, y'know?"

"Go get yourself a girlfriend or something," Remus suggested, flipping through the pages of his book, to find where he was.

"I don't want a _girlfriend_," Sirius muttered.

"Go get yourself a pet then," Remus answered.

"I don't want a bloody pet!"

"I'm just trying to help," Remus said, annoyed. He put down his book on the table. "What do you want _me_ to do about your boredom?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Hey, how about this? Go and read a book! You might actually learn something," Remus suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "_Please_, I don't need books."

"Then what else are you going to do while I sit and read?"

"Moony! I don't want to read! I don't want a pet or a girlfriend or anything! I just want J-" Sirius clapped his hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd almost said it aloud.

"You just want _what_?" Remus questioned.

"Nothing," Sirius mumbled. "Forget I said anything."

"No, because since I've walked in, you've grabbed my book, threw it in the corner, shouted at me, told me I'm boring, made me put down my book to listen to your whining, so just tell me."

"Why should I?" Sirius asked childishly.

"I just gave you all my reasons," Remus said. "C'mon, can't be that bad?"

"It's a secret though, Moony. I never meant to say it out loud," Sirius explained.

"I told you my secret," Remus pointed out.

"No, we _guessed_ your secret," Sirius corrected.

"Yeah, well unless you're You-Know-Who in disguise, then it can't be any worse than my secret," Remus said.

"Depends how you look at it," muttered Sirius. When he saw the expression on Remus's face, he looked down. "Fine, it's not worse than yours, but it's still pretty bad."

"I won't tell anyone," Remus said.

"I won't tell you," Sirius replied, folding his arms and smiling.

"Fine then, I'd better go back to the library," Remus said, standing up and making his way towards the door.

"NO! Please!"

"Tell me then," Remus said.

"This is blackmail," Sirius said angrily. Remus smiled at his friend.

"You know I won't tell anyone, and you know I won't judge you," he said, sitting down on Sirius's bed.

"Fine, OK," Sirius said.

"So, what's the secret?"

"I, uh...Like someone," Sirius said nervously.

"You do? I thought you didn't want a girlfriend?"

"I _don't _want a girlfriend," Sirius said. "How many times do I have to say that?"

The door creaked open, and in came Peter, face covered in chocolate. He walked over to where they were sitting. "Hey, guys," he said, showing off his chocolate-covered teeth and bad breath.

"Go have a shower or something Wormtail, you're disgusting," Sirius said, covering his eyes and holding his nose.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Just brush your teeth," Remus said. Peter looked confused, but left. "Anyway Sirius, you like a girl, but you don't want a girlfriend? That doesn't make any sense. You like her but you don't want to date her?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that!"

"Well, tell me then, because I'm not really understanding... And you have to be quick because Peter could come back any minute and I'm guessing you don't want him to know..."

"Yeah, not really," Sirius laughed. "What would you say if I told you the person I like isn't a-"

"- a what?" Remus asked, leaning closer.

"-a girl," Sirius whispered. Remus's eyes widened.

"You like a _guy_?" he whispered. Sirius nodded. Just then, Peter came back into the room.

"You guys were right, my teeth were pretty gross," he said, plonking down on his own bed.

"Yeah, we know," Sirius said, closing the curtains so that Peter couldn't see them. "Don't tell anyone, please," he whispered to Remus.

"I won't," Remus answered, smiling at Sirius.

"Thanks."

"You have to tell me who you like, though," Remus said.

"I do?"

"Yep."

"Right, OK. He's sexy, hot, funny, nice, amazing, has gorgeous eyes, adorable smile-"

"- sorry Sirius, but you know, since I'm straight, I don't think any guys are sexy or hot or whatever else you said, so how am I supposed to guess?"

"Too bad," Sirius said, grinning.

"Do you speak to him often?" Remus asked, determined to find out.

"Uh huh," Sirius said.

"Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, obviously!"

"Ok, ermm what does his name begin with?"

Sirius thought wildly of other Gryffindor boys with names beginning with J, just so Remus wouldn't guess straight away. "J"

"J? Joe Green?"

"No."

"Um, Jordan Smith?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Just thinking of names beginning with J... Um, John Owen?"

"He's in Ravenclaw," Sirius said impatiently.

"Sorry! I can't think of anymore boys in Gryffindor beginning with J."

"Are you stupid?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"No!" Remus answered defensively. They heard the door open again, and footsteps. Remus opened the curtains of Sirius's bed to see a dripping wet, shivering James. He'd obviously been practising in the heavy snow. "Oh hey, James," Remus said.

"Hi," James replied, grabbing his Pyjamas and heading towards the bathroom to get changed.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Who was that, who just walked in?" Sirius asked, hoping that Remus really wasn't _that_ stupid.

"James..." Remus answered, confused. Sirius didn't say anything back, but just kept looking at Remus. Something must've clicked inside Remus's head, as his mouth fell into a small 'O'.

"You like _James!_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want chapter 2 :)<strong>

**^^ oh look, I just rhymed :D**


	2. No Plans Made

**A/N: I've been spending quite a lot of time updating all of my different fics, and I've decided to delete the ones that aren't getting any reviews. So if you don't want this deleted, please take a second to review after reading. Thanks :)**

**Here is chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>"...Yes," Sirius answered uncertainly.<p>

"How could I have forgotten James's name began with a J?" Remus asked, more to himself than to Sirius.

"Because you're not as smart as you like to make out," Sirius answered, grinning when Remus scowled at him.

"Maybe I should go and speak to James about this conversation we just had," Remus said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Sirius shot up from the bed and pushed Remus down to the floor with a _thump_.

"Don't you _dare_, Moony. Fine, you're very smart. Happy?" Sirius said. "Nerd..." he muttered quietly, receiving an amused look from Remus.

"I wasn't actually going to tell him, I'm not _that_ cruel," Remus said, getting up and sitting on his bed. "But... I have a plan."

"A plan?" Sirius questioned.

"A plan," Remus started, glancing over at the sleeping form of Peter in the corner of the room. "A plan to figure out whether James likes you, and a plan to get you two together..."

"For one, James _doesn't_ like me, and tw-"

"- How do you _know_ he doesn't like you?" Remus interrupted. Sirius shrugged.

"Well, he's straight and, you know, in _love_ with Lily Evans," he answered.

"Maybe it's all a cover-up," Remus suggested. "So people wouldn't guess his real secret."

"If he was gay, he would've told us by now," Sirius pointed out.

"Not really, I only found out you were gay today..."

"Remus, stop being such a smart-ass and just leave it. If you get involved in all of this, it could jeopardise mine and James's friendship."

"Jeopardise? Wow, Padfoot! You used a _big_ word," Remus laughed.

"I'm not _that_ stupid, you know," Sirius said.

"I know that Pads, and if you really don't want me to get involved, I won't. Okay?"

"Thankyou, Moony," Sirius said, smiling. That night, Sirius dreamt of James, and only James.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sirius?" asked James, looking around frantically.<p>

"He went to Hogsmeade – Christmas shopping, I suppose," Remus answered, absorbed in his book.

"Where's Pete?"

"Probably in the kitchens again, where else?"

"Right," James laughed. "Guess it's just you and me now, Moony," James said, slinging his arm casually around Remus's shoulder.

"Yeah," Remus answered, keeping his eyes on the book.

"So, what was it that you and Sirius were talking about last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know, you were both on Sirius's bed, curtains shut..." James winked. Remus gagged.

"No! No way! You dirty, disgusting, sick-minded..."

"...Moron?" James finished.

"Yes, moron. You thought...? Eurgh!" Remus shuddered, and went back to reading his book.

"So, if you guys weren't kissing, then what _were_ you talking about?" asked James.

"Honestly Prongs, kissing? Just because _you_ fantasize about kissing Sirius, doesn't mean you take it out on me," Remus said.

"Pfft, me? Kiss Sirius? Pfft... Moony... You're gross," James said, ears turning a little pink. Remus smiled. He was going to find out if James liked Sirius, one way or another.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Remus said.

"The obvious? I _obviously_ fantasize about kissing my best mate," James said sarcastically.

"You're being sarcastic?" Remus questioned.

"Duh," James answered, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, because I'm not so sure you really _are_ being sarcastic..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you actually _do_ fantasize about kissing Sirius," Remus answered, delighted when he saw the blush in James's face, and the wide-eyed expression that only lasted for half a second.

"Do I look gay?" James asked. Remus didn't answer, but just laughed. James stood in front of him, hands on his hips, hair standing up in all directions.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Remus asked, smirking.

"Yes, I do," James said.

"Well, at the moment, yes, you kind of do."

"REMUS!" came a loud voice from behind them. They both turned to see an enraged, and red-faced Sirius Black storming towards them.

"Yeah?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, forcing a pleasant smile on his face.

"Nothing," James answered, glaring at Remus.

"I was asking _Remus_," Sirius said, turning his face back to the werewolf, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Just the Transfiguration essay," Remus lied. He wasn't a very good liar either, seeing as his voice was always a lot higher and he spoke extra fast when he was lying. "Bye," he squeaked, and ran away. James and Sirius were left staring after him; Sirius looked baffled.

"You weren't really talking about that, were you?" Sirius asked, hoping Remus hadn't mentioned the conversation from the night before.

"No, he was telling me about this girl he likes," James answered. Sirius grinned evilly. If he could find out who Remus liked, he could get 'involved' in getting them together – revenge, for if Remus _did_ decide to get involved with Sirius and James.

"Oh, and who does Moony like?"

"Charlotte Brown in Hufflepuff," James answered. It wasn't a complete lie. Remus _did_ like her, they just hadn't been talking about that.

"You mean snotty _spotty_ Charlotte?" Sirius asked incredulously. James laughed.

"Yeah, gross, I know," he answered.

"I think she would be a good girlfriend for Peter," Sirius said.

"Hmm, you're right. Both snotty, both spotty and both on the chubby-side," James replied, receiving a snigger from Sirius. "So, did you buy your Christmas gifts?" he asked.

"Yep," Sirius answered.

"What did you get for Moony and Wormtail?"

"I got a _huge_ bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate, and a basket of the special Honeydukes sweets for Pete, and this long, weird, Moony-ish book for Remus," Sirius said. "What have you got for them?"

"_Moony-ish book_?" James questioned. Sirius shrugged, urging James to carry on. "Um, I got Wormy some Bertie Bott's and Moony some chocolate, seeing as he's a bit of a chocoholic," James said.

"Right, funny how we both buy Pete food," Sirius said, laughing. James laughed too. They made their way towards the Great Hall early for dinner, seeing Peter already in there (the first person), waiting patiently for his food. James and Sirius glanced at each other and grinned, reading each others minds: _'MORE food?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Feels weird writing Sirius and Remus, without them being together... I'm so used to doing SiriusRemus fics lol...**

**Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter..**

**Reveiw for chapter 3**


	3. Cupid at Work

**I know it's been a while but I've finally updated ;D**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Remus inhaled. Then he exhaled and inhaled again. What he was about to do wasn't very nice, and could turn nasty, but he felt that he had to do it. He had to get Lily Evans involved.<p>

"Hey Lily," he said, after working up the courage to speak to her about it. She looked up from her book, smiling.

"Hi Remus," she answered, gesturing for him to sit down with her. He did as she wanted, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa in the common room.

"So, did you want to speak to me about anything in particular?" she asked. Remus shifted in his seat.

"Well yeah actually," he said slowly. "I need some... help."

"Help?"

"I'm playing matchmaker for two people I'm pretty sure like each other. I just need some ideas," Remus said, happy he wasn't giving too much away.

"Oh, and who are these two?" Lily questioned with a look of pure mischief on her face. Remus's eyes widened – he'd never seen her like this before, and it was frightening.

"Umm, I don't know if I can tell you that," Remus mumbled.

"Then I don't know if I can help. You'll need to tell me who they are if I'm to get an understanding of how the two will react when I put my plans into place," she said.

"You won't mention to either of them that I'm telling you?" Remus asked nervously.

"I promise I won't Remus, and I won't tell anyone," she said smiling. Remus sighed in defeat.

"Fine. It's James and Sirius," he said. She blinked.

"Huh? Potter and Black _like_ each other... Like _that_?" she asked in surprise.

"Well I know Sirius likes James because he told me last night, and I'm pretty certain James likes him back, because you should've seen the way he was getting all embarrassed when I asked him about it," said Remus quickly, relieved to finally get it off his chest. He knew he couldn't tell Peter, as he was extremely homophobic.

"Hmm," Lily scratched her chin in thought. "How about we lock them in the room of requirement, or we spike their drinks with veritaserum?"

"How would we lock them in the room of requirement?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea," she said. "We'd have to plan that out properly."

"And how long would we keep them in there?"

"As long as it takes for them to admit they love each other," said Lily with a smile.

"They might not _love_ each other, but they certainly like each other," Remus said.

"Yeah. Now we just need to figure out a way to get them up there, and a way to lock them in," said Lily, deep in thought.

"Couldn't we just think something like 'I want a place that only James and Sirius can see, which locks them in until we want them out', or something like that?" asked Remus.

"I think that's too complicated, even for the room of requirement, and there will probably be loopholes," replied Lily.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" asked Remus sulkily. He wasn't used to being the stupid one and quite frankly, he didn't enjoy it. Now he knew how Peter felt.

"I think I do," answered Lily grinning. Remus sighed. Of course she did.

"What's your idea then?"

"We find a locking spell, and charm the door of the room of requirement to lock _after_ James and Sirius are inside," she said proudly.

"That's a good idea, but how are we going to get them into the room in the first place?"

"We bring them upstairs and let the door appear," she said, pausing for dramatic effect. "And then we just shove them in, shut the door and lock it."

"You are a _genius_ Lily!" Remus shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Why thankyou," she said, blushing.

* * *

><p>Remus and Lily had been in the library for over three hours. How difficult was it to find a powerful enough spell to lock an unlockable door? Apparently, very difficult.<p>

"I think I've found it," said Remus finally, beckoning Lily over to his table.

"What is it?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Libbio Mascendio," Remus replied. "It has a difficult wand movement.. look here," he pointed to the page, where an animated witch was demonstrating the wand movement.

"Oh dear, that does look tricky," Lily commented, trying to mirror the movement. Remus had to admit, she was doing pretty well.

Another hour or so went by, as Remus and Lily both practised the wand movement over and over again.

"I DID IT!" Lily shouted, making Remus jump. Madam Pince _shhh_'ed them, and they quietened down immediately.

"Show me," Remus whispered. Lily grabbed her wand and imitated the difficult wand movement perfectly. Remus was impressed.

"That's great Lily," he said with a smile on his face. "When should we do it?"

"How about now, while I have it fresh on my mind?"

"Umm, sure!"

"Where are those two love birds then?" she asked, as they left the library.

"They should be up in the dorm, I'll go and get them," Remus said, hurrying off to find James and Sirius.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius were indeed up in the dorm, with Peter. <em>Drat<em>, Remus thought. He had forgotten about the Peter.

"Can I borrow James and Sirius please?" Remus asked quietly, and hoping he didn't owe Peter an explanation. James and Sirius looked at him with confused expressions but got to their feet and left the room with Remus, leaving Peter alone looking lost.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Lily and I need to show you something," answered Remus, leading them down to the common room where Lily came into view.

"Evans," James stated.

"Potter," she said back coldly.

"C'mon, let's just go," said Remus. They headed up to the floor where the room of requirement was, avoiding suspicious questions from Sirius and James.

As they reached the blank area of wall, Remus began thinking of a room – any room, as long as it was a room that they needed. Soon enough, a large, wooden door appeared in the wall.

"If you're showing us the room of requirement, then sorry because we found it in first year," James said.

"We know that," Remus said impatiently. "Just open the door and look inside."

James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged, opening the door and peering inside.

"I don't see anything intere- _ahh_!" Sirius said, after being shoved head first into the room. Remus slammed the door shut, and held it closed to stop the two boys from getting out.

"The spell!" Remus urged. Lily took out her wand quickly.

"Oh no, I've forgotten the spell! I know the wand movement..."

"It was something like Libbo Mascendo," Remus said quickly.

"Yeah you're right," she said. "Libbo Mascendo!" Lily said, loudly and clearly along with the wand movement she'd been practising earlier. Remus relaxed and let go of the door.

"Cupid's work here is done," stated Lily, flouncing away happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ;D<strong>


	4. Grinning like a MadMan

**I like writing this fic ;DD So I thought I'd be nice and update _before_ I go on holiday. So you'll probably get the next update in over a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The room was big and completely empty except for two chairs in the very middle of the room. James and Sirius looked at each other with confused expressions.<p>

"Why did they push us in here?" asked James. Sirius shrugged.

"Should we just leave? I don't really understand what they want us to look at," Sirius said uncertainly.

"Yeah," James agreed, and they turned around to face the door. James pushed and it didn't budge. "That's odd," he commented.

"Let me try, you weakling," Sirius joked, running into the door. It didn't open, and Sirius fell flat on his back. James laughed.

"You idiot."

"Shut up," Sirius complained. After a few minutes, he finally managed to get back onto his feet. He made his way over to one of the chairs, and sat down. "Maybe we should just wait for them to get back."

"Yeah, guess so," James said, sitting on the other chair. "I wonder why they locked us in?"

"I wonder _how_ they locked us in?"

"Yeah. I didn't even know this room could lock," said James. Sirius didn't answer. He just sat, staring at the door in disbelief. "Sirius?" James asked uncertainly.

"I know why the bastard locked us in," Sirius said angrily.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter," said Sirius, straightening up and putting a fake grin on his face. James stared at him for a few seconds in confusion, but then relaxed and smiled back.

"You know, this room sucks," James said standing up. "I WANT NICE BIG COMFY SOFAS!" he shouted at the room, hoping it would change for him.

"AND _I_ WANT A CHICKEN SANDWICH!" shouted Sirius.

"Sirius!" hissed James. "If you're going to ask for a sandwich, at least get me one too."

"AND ONE FOR JAMES TOO!"

"But I don't want chicken," James whispered.

"BUT NOT WITH CHICKEN!" Sirius yelled. He turned to face James. "What do you want on your sandwich?" he whispered.

"Ham," James whispered back.

"MAKE IT A HAM SANDWICH FOR JAMES!" Sirius shouted again. "There you go," he said proudly. However, no sandwiches appeared in the room. Only two large red sofas, covered in cushions. James grinned, running and jumping onto one of the sofas, only to bounce straight back off and land on the floor. Sirius couldn't contain his laughter. He walked casually over to the other sofa and plonked down on it, grinning stupidly at his best friend.

"Dunno why you're grinning you idiot," James muttered. "You didn't even get your chicken sandwich."

Sirius's eyes opened in shock as he scanned the room, only to find that James was right. "I _SAID_ I WANT A CHICKEN SANDWICH! BUT YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT JAMES'S SANDWICH BECAUSE HE CALLED ME AN IDIOT! THANKYOU, O' LOVELY ROOM!" screamed Sirius, but still no sandwich appeared.

"I think the room doesn't like you Sirius," James said, playing with the corner of one of the cushions.

"And you think the room likes you more?" Sirius asked.

"Well of course it does! That's why I got my sofas. You're lucky I ordered one for you too," James answered.

"That's why when you tried to jump on it, it bounced you straight off," Sirius said smirking.

"That was only because I let it do that," James said in defence.

"Yeah, of course it was," Sirius said. James raised an eyebrow.

"MR ROOM OF REQUIREMENT SIR, MAY I PLEASE REQUEST THAT YOU GET RID OF THE SOFA THAT MY DEAR FRIEND SIRIUS IS LYING ON, AS HE IS BEING RUDE AND MAKING ACCUSATIONS!"

"PLEASE DON'T," shouted Sirius, but it was too late, as the sofa he was sitting on went _poof_. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the hard stone floor mumbling things about James being cruel.

"I SHALL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL!" James shouted in thanks. Sirius got to his feet, staring at James angrily.

"Move over," he said.

"No!"

"Move _over_," Sirius whined, putting on his 'puppy-dog face'. James hesitated. Nobody could resist the face, but he wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Nah," James said smugly, stretching out so that he was lying across the entire sofa, making no room for Sirius.

"But you just _poofed_ my sofa!"

"And?"

"_Please_," Sirius whined again, coming closer to James and exaggerating his 'puppy-dog face'.

"Sirius..." James groaned. He knew he was going to let Sirius get his way, because that face just always got its way. "Fine," he muttered, sitting up and making space for Sirius to sit next to him.

"Thankyou," replied Sirius, sitting down grinning.

"You know, you look pretty creepy when you grin like that," James commented, leaning away from Sirius. Sirius's grin immediately grew bigger and bigger so that all of his teeth were showing.

"A' I sc'ing oo?" Sirius asked, leaning in closer to James.

"I have no idea what you just said mate, but you look like a bloody mad-man! And if that grin gets any bigger, I think you just might be a mad-man!" James said, backing up until he was pressed into the back of the sofa, with Sirius and his goofy grin coming closer and closer. James's eyes widened as Sirius's grin actually grew bigger. When Sirius's face was just within inches of his own, Sirius made his eyes go cross-eyed. He looked, James thought, like a complete lunatic! "Oh go away you weirdo!" James said, shoving Sirius back over to the other side of the sofa. The wide grin soon relaxed, so his face was now back to normal.

"Wow, my face hurts," Sirius said, rubbing his cheeks.

"I'm not surprised," laughed James. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you. You're just... You're so _weird_!"

"That's very kind, James."

"Aw, you know I'm only kidding," said James, playfully ruffling Sirius's hair, and grinning.

"Hm thanks, I guess," Sirius mumbled. "When d'you think they'll let us out?"

"Soon I hope," James answered. "I might catch your crazy disease, and then Lily will never want to go out with me!"

"She doesn't want to go out with you anyway," muttered Sirius. He tried to hide the hurt inside. For a moment, he'd forgotten about Lily and Remus and Peter and everything else. It had just been himself and James, and that was the way he liked it. He suddenly decided that he didn't want to leave this room after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? If you did, please review ;DD<strong>

**If you didn't, please review and tell me how I could improve ;DD**

**Thankies XD**


	5. Saying The Wrong Incantation

**Bleh, I had to get this chapter out of the way so here it is:**

* * *

><p>Remus was getting bored. There was only so much of Peter Pettigrew one person could take.<p>

"And there was this one block of cheese that was – I'm not even exaggerating here Remus – It was at least twice the size of _me_! And it took a very long time, believe me... But yes, I actually managed to finish the entire thing! Can you believe it? The _entire_ thing!"

"Wow.. that's impressive," yawned Remus, turning over a page in his book.

"Yeah it is," said Peter grinning. "Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"My mum bought me this cheese-making thing... obviously it would be quicker using magic, but since she's a muggle, she decided to get me it. Remus, it's amazing! I made this cheese that was the most wonderful cheese I've ever tasted – well, except for that cheese I had when I was on holiday in France, but anyway... the cheese-making set... wonderful! Honestly, you can feel it melting in your mouth, and the taste is just... _magnifique_," Peter said, pronouncing the last word in a french accent.

"That's good," said Remus.

"Remus, I should bring it to school with me after christmas!"

"You don't have to..."

"I want to! I know you'd love it!"

"Umm OK," Remus mumbled, closing his book. He needed to get out.

"I'll have to sneak it away without mum noticing though... but since I know you really want to use it, then I _promise_ to get it for you," Peter said happily. Remus forcefully grinned.

"Peter.. you _do_ know I'm allergic to cheese, right?"

"You are?"

"Yeah. See you later," Remus said, rushing out through the door, leaving a blank-faced Peter alone on his bed.

* * *

><p>Remus ran downstairs to the common room, where he flopped down on to a chair and sighed heavily. He needed Sirius and James back. They were the ones who made up the Marauder's – not Peter or himself. Without Sirius and James, Hogwarts was the most boring place Remus could think of. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone sat down beside him. Remus didn't dare look; what if it was Peter?<p>

"Hey Remus," said Lily. Remus let out a sigh of relief and turned to face her.

"Hi," he answered.

"What's up?"

"I'm just bored," he replied. "Peter is driving me insane!"

Lily laughed. "What's he doing?"

"He just won't _stop_ talking about cheese. I mean, how much can a person say about cheese, really?"

"I bet he's just hungry," Lily said. "Does he talk about cheese usually?"

"Only when he can get a word in. Sirius and James usually talk too much for him to get anything in," Remus said. "But I bet if he could get a word in, he'd be speaking about cheese."

Lily laughed again. "Poor you. I bet you miss Potter and Black?"

"Definitely. When are we letting them out?"

"If you _really_ want, we could let them out now. You must be extremely bored."

"Yeah, can we?" Remus asked excitedly. Sirius and James had only been locked away for a few hours and he already missed them like hell.

"C'mon then, let's go," said Lily, grabbing Remus's hand and pulling him up. Just as they were walking through the door of the common room, Remus caught sight of Peter emerging from their dorm looking happy about something – no doubt, he'd remembered another _great_ experience he'd had with cheese. This made Remus walk a little faster.

They reached the Room of Requirement within five minutes. As they got to the door, Remus stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily uncertainly.

"How do we unlock the door?" he asked.

"Alohamora."

"Right, yeah.. just had a quick moment of panic there," said Remus. Lily got out her wand and pointed it at the lock in the door.

"_Alohamora_," she said. Nothing happened. "That's odd."

"What do you mean by _that's odd_?" Remus asked nervously. "Why isn't it opening?"

"I guess we need a stronger spell," Lily said. "Don't worry, we'll get them out," she said reassuringly.

"Should we go back to the library then?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>They headed down the stairs to the library, and took their seats where they had sat earlier that day. Lily retrieved the book they'd been looking in, and they flipped through the pages quickly.<p>

"Aha," Remus exclaimed when they found the page. He started reading aloud:

"_Unlockable doors are called unlockable as they are not to be locked. However, there is a spell to lock an unlockable door. The spell is: Libbio Mascendio... _blah blah blah, we've read this bit," Remus said, skipping down a few lines. "_There is only one way to unlock these doors. You must speak the incantation: Expositus, along with the exact same wand movement as before. The wand movement must be precise, and the incantation must be clear for good results._"

"Well that's easy. I've mastered the wand movement now," said Lily, demonstrating. "And _Expositus_ is a lot easier to say than _Libbo Mascendo_."

"It's _Libbio Mascendio_," Remus corrected.

"Are you sure?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Yeah," Remus answered. "Why?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me!"

"I'll tell you later," Lily said, closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. "Let's go and get these two out of the room first."

* * *

><p>When they reached the door again, Lily cleared her throat and pulled out her wand. Doing the exact wand movement the spell required, she said "<em>Expositus<em>," loudly and clearly. Again, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I think I know why," Lily said, sighing.

"Why?"

"I think I said the wrong incantation when I locked them in. I've got a bad feeling I said _Libbo Mascendo _instead of _Libbio Mascendio_ and it must have done something different."

"Please tell me you didn't," Remus said. "My two best friends are locked in a room that won't unlock! How are we supposed to get them out?" asked Remus frantically.

"Calm down Remus," Lily said. "I'm sure there's some way..."

"_Reducto_," Remus shouted, pointing his wand at the door. Once again, nothing happened.

"Remus, I don't think that would work... we'd need to find the right incantat-"  
>"-<em>Incendio<em>!" Yelled Remus, but no fire started.

"Remus, listen!"

"What?"

"I don't think this will work..."

"Why not try?"

"Because you don't know what effect this is having inside the room."

"Oh c'mon... it wouldn't have gotten inside the room," Remus said, but his voice wasn't so confident.

"You never know," Lily answered. "This room isn't your ordinary room, is it?"

"We should try and make a hole in the wall," Remus said. "That way I can tell them that we're trying to get them out."

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Lily. "How will we make a hole in the wall?"

"_Bombarda_," Remus shouted, pointing his wand at the wall next to the door. As expected, nothing happened.

"_Bombarda Maxima_," said Lily, pointing her wand at the same area of wall that Remus had pointed. To both of their surprises, a small hole appeared in the wall. It was a tiny hole, and it didn't even go all the way through into the room, but it was a start.

"We'll have to keep blasting it until we get through," said Remus.

"What if someone sees us?" asked Lily nervously, looking around.

"We could try the... oh never mind, that's too complex for us."

"What is?" asked Lily curiously.

"I was going to say we could use the fidelius charm on the hole, so that only we can see it."

"That's a brilliant idea," said Lily excitedly. "But wait... does that mean that James and Sirius won't be able to see it?"

"Well, you can be the secret keeper, and when the hole is all the way through, you can yell in and tell them it's there. That way, they'll be able to see it," said Remus. Lily smiled.

"You really are amazing Remus," she said. Remus blushed and muttered something undecipherable.

"Shall we do it then?"

"Yeah," Remus answered, glad of the change of subject.

* * *

><p><strong>So now I have that out of the way, we can see Sirius and James in the next chapter ;DD Woohoo! <strong>

**I'd like to say thanks to _Faerie-Cakes, yellow 14, GracelessLady, ana-12, GetYourGleekOn, xxaa, gaia-x-goddess, asa, chuckie, Coja, Distant Lands, SklyerBlack and Mebina Sobriquet_ for the reviews... I wouldn't be continuing this if it wasn't for you guys so thanks ;DD**

**As always, please review ;D**


	6. Trapdoors and Confessions

**Hello again everyone :) Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far... ;DD**

**There are two swear words in this chapter.. be warned lol..**

**I hope you like it ;D**

* * *

><p>At first it had been fun. Now it was irritating. Sirius sighed deeply as yet another loud snore escaped James's mouth. When James had fallen asleep at first, Sirius enjoyed just staring at him for a while without him knowing about it. However, the snores were getting louder and more annoying with every second. When would Remus and Lily let them out? Sure, he liked being locked in a room with the love of his life, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could last without food and fresh air. He stood up and started pacing backwards and forwards. He could really do with a swimming pool right now.<p>

"I WANT A SWIMMING POOL!" screamed Sirius, making James's eyes snap open immediately.

"Why'd you wake me up you moron?" he moaned. Sirius shrugged.

"I wanted to go swimming..."

"You don't actually have to shout. You just need to think about what you want," James said tiredly.

"I know that," said Sirius impatiently. "But it was fun, and it woke you up because no offence, but you snore really loud."

"Shut up," said James. He peered over at the swimming pool that Sirius was currently standing next to. It was pretty large and quite deep. Sirius seemed to be dipping his feet into the water every ten seconds, and pulling them straight back out; probably because the water was cold. James grinned to himself as an idea popped into his head.

"Aren't you going in the pool?" he asked, standing up and walking towards Sirius.

"It's a bit cold at the momen- _aarghh_!" James shoved Sirius straight into the pool, creating a large splash and a soaking wet Sirius. James couldn't stop laughing. Sirius stood in the water glaring at him.

"Did you think that was funny? Huh?"

"Yes," said James in between laughs.

"It was so hilarious," Sirius said sarcastically. He swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up. It took a bit of work as his clothes had become heavy with the water soaking into them. As he stood up, he smiled at James.

"Why're you smiling?" asked James warily. Sirius had this _look_ about him that automatically made people cautious.

"You want a hug, my dear _dear_ friend?" asked Sirius politely, stepping towards his friend, water dripping all over the floor.

"You _wouldn't_," said James, though he wasn't so sure of his words. Sirius grinned. James sighed. "You _would_," he corrected himself, and he ran for his life. Sirius chased him to the edge of the room where he cornered James.

"I NEED A HIDING PLACE," screeched James, and to his delight, a trapdoor appeared in front of him. He quickly scrambled down and shut it. It was pitch black in his hiding place, but it seemed to be just a dark corridor. He wondered where it led to, but didn't dare leave the entrance to the trapdoor in case a dripping wet Sirius decided to clamber in with him. James's heart was beating rapidly. He wasn't sure if he should open the door; Sirius could be waiting right there. He decided he'd wait a little bit before emerging back in the Room of Requirement.

After a few minutes, he was growing accustomed to the darkness in his hiding place, though he couldn't actually see anything really except for the stone walls. He froze, heart thumping. He could see something moving in front of him. He heard heavy breathing, and could see eyes nearing him. He gulped.

"Merlin," he breathed. "FUCK!" He pushed up hard on the trapdoor, almost flying out.

"MWAHAHA!" shouted Sirius, emerging from the trapdoor after him, and hugging him tightly, drenching him.

"It was _you_?" James asked angrily.

"Was I scary?"

"Sirius! I could've pissed myself!" James said. Sirius sniggered.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered anyway because your soaking wet now," Sirius said, looking down at James who was now completely drenched too.

"It's not even funny," James said. "I thought there was some monster down there or something."

"Scared of the dark are we?" asked Sirius in a mock baby voice. James glared.

"Shut up."

There was a large _bang_ and the sofa next to Sirius exploded. Sirius and James looked at each other in confusion.

"I didn't do it," Sirius said quickly.

"Well neither did _I_," James said. They both stood staring at the sofa for a second.

"Well, that was odd," commented Sirius. The sofa suddenly burst into flames, causing Sirius and James to fall over, backing towards the wall.

"What the hell?" James said, wide-eyed.

"I WANT THE FIRE TO STOP!" shouted Sirius. Nothing happened. He looked frantically at his best friend. "We're going to die, James!"

"Are you _thick_?"

"No, I'm thin as a stick," Sirius replied, grinning.

"You are quite possibly the most annoying person I've ever met," said James, rolling his eyes. "We have wands, let's just put out the fire-" he took out his wand and pointed it at the fire. "- _Aguamenti_!" The fire didn't cease.

"I thought that was supposed to work," hissed Sirius.

"I was _supposed _to..."

"Can't we just hide down the trapdoor?" asked Sirius anxiously. James shook his head.

"No, we need to extinguish the fire. I NEED TWO BUCKETS!" James shouted. Two buckets appeared by James and Sirius's feet.

"Er, why?" asked Sirius, pointing at the bucket with a blank expression.

"We use the water from the swimming pool to put it out," said James. Sirius's eyes widened.

"You're so clever James, I could kiss you," he said, grinning and filling his bucket up with water. James did the same, and they threw the water into the fire.

"Umm, you can leave the kissing to Remus," James said, re-filling his bucket. Sirius stopped, looking confused.

"Remus?" he asked.

"Well that's what it looked like you were doing the other night... behind the curtains... on your bed," James said, winking. Sirius gagged.

"You're a pervert, you know?"

"Oh, I knew that a _long_ time ago," said James, throwing more water into the fire. "I've thought some very perverted things about Lily in the past."

"You're gross."

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you've never had any perverted thoughts," James said. Sirius blushed. He had had some _extremely _perverted thoughts about someone. Someone who was standing right next to him. James raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I see that blush... who've _you_ been perving on?"

"No-one," Sirius said defensively.

"Sure..."

"Fine. I _have_ been perving on someone," Sirius said. "But it's none of your business who."

"I know who it is," James said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_," James said in a sing-song voice. "First comes love, then comes mar – _ahhh_!" Sirius pushed him into the pool.

"HA! See how it feels," he said, grinning at James, who looked mad. Sirius looked at the burnt sofa. The fire had been extinguished by the splash. "Should've thrown you in earlier," Sirius said. James got out of the pool and stepped towards Sirius.

"Now who wants a hug?" James asked. Sirius eyed the trapdoor, but James was too quick. "I WANT THERE TO BE NO WAY FOR SIRIUS TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sirius really didn't mind getting a wet hug from James. He just didn't let James know that, so he pretended to be trying to get away. When James hugged him, Sirius cherished the moment, feeling James's heartbeat against his. He smiled.

"Now we're even," said James, pulling away. "I wonder why that fire started?"  
>"I don't know," said Sirius. "Let's just hope there won't be any more."<p>

"Yeah," said James. "I WANT A NEW SOFA!" he shouted, and a brand new sofa appeared on the other side of the swimming pool. James and Sirius sat down.

"I'm so hungry," moaned Sirius.

"Me too. I wish they'd let us out. I don't know why they locked us in here in the first place!"

"I do," muttered Sirius. James looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"I'm not saying," said Sirius. "Don't look at me like that, I have my reasons for not telling. Aw James, _please_ don't look at me like that... it's embarrassing... only _I_ can do the puppy-dog face."

"Pretty please will you tell me?" asked James, batting his eyelashes like a little girl. Sirius laughed.

"You look ridiculous," he said. James snorted.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence for a while, each thinking to themselves. After a few minutes, James spoke.<p>

"Hey Sirius?"

"What?"

"Umm... nothing, don't worry about it."

"What were you going to say?" asked Sirius. James blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You were going to say something," urged Sirius. "Please tell me."

"I was going to _ask_ something, actually," corrected James.

"OK then, ask away," said Sirius. James sighed.

"Has Moony been acting a little... _different_ to you lately?"

"Different how?" questioned Sirius.

"Like he's up to something..."

"Sort of, now that you think about it," Sirius said, acting as though he'd only just realized. In reality, he'd known since he was thrown into the Room of Requirement with James, that Remus was trying to set the two up.

"But... OK, don't get mad but he mentioned something yesterday to me that got me thinking," said James hesitantly.

"What was it?"

"Well he didn't mention it, I did. I was going on about how it looked like you two were... _doing_ something behind the curtains... and he over-reacted completely!"

"Like how?"

"He was blushing loads and he was denying it much more than anyone else would..."

"And?" asked Sirius. "I don't understand."

"I think..." James said slowly. "I think he might _like_ you."

"I think you've got it wrong," Sirius said, laughing. "He's straight..."

"Yeah but then he placed the blame on _me_!" shouted James, pointing at himself. Sirius laughed again.

"What did he say?"

"He said, _Oh just because you fantasize about kissing Sirius.. blah blah blah_," said James, imitating Remus in a low, moronic voice. Sirius couldn't help but laugh again.

"I bet Remus didn't sound like that when he said it, and I still doubt he likes me. He seemed completely shocked when I told him I was-" Sirius stopped, shocked at himself for almost revealing his secret. He tried covering it up with a cough.

"You were _what_?" asked James suspiciously.

"When I told him I was ill... see?" Sirius said, coughing violently on James. James smirked.

"C'mon, tell me what you were _really_ going to say."

"I _was _going to say that," lied Sirius. He took one look at James's face and gave in. "Fine," he said. "I was going to say that Remus looked shocked when I told him I was... when I told him I was gay."

James stared at his friend for a moment without speaking. He finally cleared his throat. "Wow... I uh, never knew..."

"Only Remus knows," muttered Sirius, feeling his face growing hot.

"So you _do_ like Remus then?" James asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _I do not like Remus_."

"Just checking," said James. He played with his fingers awkwardly. "Er, so who _do_ you like?"

"Who said I liked anyone?" asked Sirius defiantly.

"You already told me you'd been perving on someone earlier..."

"And I already told you that was none of your business."

"Please tell me... it's not like I'll tell anyone... I mean, who else is there to tell? We're locked in this darned room," said James, looking at the room with distaste. Sirius sighed.

"I don't think I _can_ tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"I'm sure it's not," James said. "Just say his name..."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"_Yes_, you can."

"Can't," said Sirius, looking down at his knees. He really didn't want to tell James the truth. He wasn't even sure he'd have the guts to say it aloud to James anyway.

"_Please_ tell me! It can't be that hard to say one name."

"Believe me, it is."

"I'll tell you who I like," James said.

"Everyone knows you like Evans," answered Sirius, meeting James's eyes. James blushed.

"I uh, sort of like somebody else," James mumbled.

"Who?"

"No! I was asking you first..." said James. Sirius groaned.

"Well, do you even like Evans at all?" asked Sirius.

"I suppose," James said. "A little bit. But nothing like how I like this other person."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"For me, it's not just 'liking' someone. I'm actually... I'm in _love_ with him."

"Seriously? _DON'T_ say it," he warned.

"Yeah, siriusly," answered Sirius with a grin at the name pun.

"Just tell me who it is then. I already promised I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Sirius, taking in a deep breath.

"Woohoo, finally!" James shouted, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. Sirius laughed nervously.

"I... umm.. I kind of... er..."

"Spit it out will you?"

"Yeah, umm Ok. Well, you see... I k-kinda, er.. I l-love.. I.. argh, I can't say it!"

"Please, Sirius..."

"I l-love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh hoo! Cliffie ;DD<strong>

**I'm wondering if I should be really cruel and make the next chapter be a Lily and Remus POV chapter... hmm...**

**Review with your opinions XD**


	7. Doublebeds and Declarations

**Fine.. you got a Sirius and James POV chapter instead of Lily and Remus POV...**

**Thought you'd enjoy it better ;DD**

* * *

><p>James stood staring at Sirius blankly for a few seconds, and then spoke.<p>

"Me?" he asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you..."

"You love.. me?" he asked again.

"That's what I said..."

"You... but... you..."

"Yes, I love you James!" said Sirius impatiently. James seemed to be trying to talk – opening and closing his mouth, but no words were coming out.

"I.. err... well.. umm..."

"Stop being so shocked... it's not _that_ big of a deal," Sirius said, hoping James would accept the fact that he was in love with him. James nodded and straightened up.

"I... sorry. It was just a... surprise... y'know?"

"Do you _like_ surprises? Or not?" asked Sirius.

"_Some_ surprises..."

"What about this surprise? Are you mad at me?" asked Sirius.

"Of course I'm not mad at you!" James said, rolling his eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I'm supposed to be your best friend.. and then... you know... _this_ happens... I'm sorry," said Sirius sadly. James sighed.

"You don't have to be sorry... you can't help you like-"

"-_love_," interrupted Sirius, and James smiled.

"Fine. You can't help who you _love_..."

"So you're OK with it?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"Of course I'm bloody OK with it you moron," James said, ruffling Sirius's hair. "I couldn't just stop being your friend because you _like_ m-"

"_-LOVE_," corrected Sirius.

"Fine... I couldn't stop being your friend because you're in love with me... I mean, if I was that kind of person, I'd have no friends left!" James said.

"Oh... so everyone loves you, do they?" asked Sirius.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, just _look_ at this face," James said, pointing to his face and pouting. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah... you're really... _something_," he said.

"_Hey_! You're one of the ones who's supposed to be head over heels for this face so stop acting like my face is ugly!" James said, pushing Sirius off of the sofa.

"That wasn't very nice," complained Sirius, getting up and sitting back on the sofa. "But fine... you're face is very... argh I can't believe I'm saying this _to you_ but... yeah, you have a sexy face," Sirius said, noticing his cheeks growing hotter. He looked at James and was pleased to see that he was also blushing.

"Err... thanks... but you didn't have to tell me... I mean, I _know_ I have the sexiest face around..."

"Stop being so vain," Sirius said.

"Oh, like _you_ aren't vain..." James said. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm not vain," he said. "I know I'm hot because people tell me... _you_ on the other hand, don't have a fan club who tell you how sexy you are which means you must _think_ you're sexy, which makes you vain. Do you understand?"

"No. You talk an utter load of rubbish," James said, grinning.

"S'nothing compared to the stuff you talk about... take Evans for example... you wouldn't stop telling us how much you _loved_ her but now you tell me you like somebody else... Oh yeah, you promised to tell me who that was as well..."

"Oh yeah, that..." muttered James.

"I'm waiting..."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I told _you_ who I like! And you said you'd tell me. Please," pleaded Sirius, putting on the 'puppy-dog' face. James groaned.

"Damn you and your puppy-dog face," he said angrily. Sirius grinned.

"So who is it that you are lusting over then?"

"I'm not _lusting_ over anyone!" shouted James. "Ok... maybe a little bit..."

"You're telling me you wouldn't want to get into bed with this person you like?" asked Sirius, and James blushed.

"Well yeah, of course I would! Man, I'd shag him all night if I had the chance... but it's more than that... it's almost love."

"_Him_?" asked Sirius incredulously. "You're gay too?"

"I didn't actually mean to say 'him', but oh well... yeah, I'm gay too," said James, looking down.  
>"You'd shag him all night eh?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what would he think of you if you told him that?"<p>

"Don't ask me!" James said. "Ask yourself," he mumbled quietly, looking at his hands. At first, Sirius didn't quite understand what James had meant, but after thinking back to the conversation at hand, his mouth fell into an 'O' and he smiled.

"Do you mean it James?" he asked, with a big grin stretched across his face. James looked up and laughed at how ridiculously happy Sirius looked.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"You want to shag _me_?" Sirius asked, grin getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"That's what I was insinuating, yes. And Sirius? You're beginning to look like a Mad-Man again," he said, reaching out and pulling the sides of Sirius's mouth down so that he looked more civil. However, as soon as he pulled his hands away, the grin re-appeared and James sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You almost love _me_?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah... I mean I definitely like you a lot," said James. "But I don't know really if it's love."

"I hope it is," said Sirius, grin turning more into a big smile.

"Well, how did you figure out you love me?" asked James. "Maybe that'll help me decide whether _I_ love _you_ or not."

"Well," Sirius started, clearing his throat. "At first, I thought it was just friendship. You were my best friend, and best friends love each other, right? When you chased after Evans, I'd always feel a bit jealous, and I thought that's because you're my best friend, and you're supposed to spend all your time with your best friend. I decided the reason I didn't feel the same when Remus or Peter went after girls was because they were just _good_ friends and not best friends. Anyhow, I stuck with that excuse for a while but then I started noticing how much it makes me smile when you smile, and that the colour of your eyes is now my favourite colour. I sound like a soppy git, but _you_ asked so... well, I decided it was nothing and friends can like each others eye colours if they want... nothing strange about that... But then I started getting this urge to kiss you and I knew _that_ wasn't something friends did, so after a long time, I came to the conclusion I had a crush on you. I started noticing all of these small things about you; things I love. Like when you smile, your nose scrunches up and when your thinking, you wear the sexiest face ever. When you're sad, you hunch over, like you're hiding and when you're angry, you wave your hands around a lot. When you're joking around, you have this grin that makes me go crazy and you ruffle your hair a lot more, and when you're sirius, your eyes are so bright and I can't help staring into them. Yes, I said sirius instead of serious, get over it. Then I would see you with Evans and I would feel my heart sink in my chest, and I knew it was more than I crush because I'd do anything for you. So yeah, that's how I realized I was in love with you."

"Wow Sirius," James said softly. He was wearing a small smile. "Thanks. I.. never knew you loved me _that_ much. That was... oh, Sirius... I can't stop smiling now... look what you've reduced me to!"

"Sorry," Sirius said apologetically.

"You'd do anything for me?" asked James. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Aww Sirius! That means... so much to me," James said, grinning. He pulled Sirius in for a hug. Now this was a hug like all of the other hugs James and Sirius had shared, but Sirius could feel it now; something different. He could feel James's heart beating rapidly in his chest, and he could feel the tingling sensation he got whenever James touched him, but this time it was intensified. He inhaled the smell of James, and smiled to himself. He loved James's smell. There was no way to describe it, but it was definitely amazing. One of the reasons he liked staying as Padfoot for so long was because of his enhanced sense of smell, and that scent of James was a hundred times more powerful. They broke apart, both smiling at each other afterwards.

"Sirius?" asked James.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"No," said Sirius, taking James by surprise.

"Huh? Why not?"

"_Because_," said Sirius. "I'm the guy of the relationship, so I should be the one asking. Will _you_ be _my_ boyfriend?"

James laughed. "No! Because I think you must be mistaken... but _I'm_ the guy of the relationship."

"_You_? Please..." said Sirius. "Fine. Should we date, then?"

"Yes, I think we should," agreed James, and Sirius grinned.

"Awesome," he said. "But I'm still the guy of the relationship..."  
>"And why would <em>you<em> be the guy when you're more feminine than me?" asked James.

"_Feminine_? How am I feminine?"

"Well... I'm more manly than you," said James matter-of-factly.

"I have more experience," said Sirius.

"You don't have more experience! Neither of us has ever dated anyone..."

"But I have more experience in _kissing_," said Sirius, smirking.

"Who've _you_ been kissing?" asked James. "You never told me you kissed anyone..."

"It was Moony," muttered Sirius in barely a whisper. James's eyes widened.

"You kissed _Moony_?" he asked. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah."

"When, where?"

"It was _ages_ ago... about 2 years ago I think. I don't know where you or Peter were, so it was just us two alone in the dorm and I was just lying on my bed minding my own business when suddenly, Remus is on top of me, kissing me. Ok, I admit... I was drunk when it happened but I don't know what his excuse was. Anyway, Peter walked in and we broke apart really quickly. Neither Remus or I have talked about it to each other... it's like it never happened... it was weird. But yeah, that's a little bit more experience than you."

James was laughing. "I'd love to mention this to him and see what he says. I'd love to hear his excuse! But whatever, we can both be the guy of the relationship, OK?"

"OK then," Sirius said, smiling. James smiled back, looking into Sirius's eyes for a moment. Sirius groaned. "I'm so _hungry_!" he whined.

"Way to ruin the moment," James said, rolling his eyes. "But yeah, I'm hungry too."

"We should be let out of here soon," said Sirius. "The reason we're in here is because Remus wanted us to 'admit our feelings' to each other."

"How did _he_ know I liked you?"

"I don't know... he guessed, I think."

"Psychic bastard," muttered James, making Sirius snigger. "I wonder why he hasn't left us any food? We could _die_ in here!"

"Well I guess we could wait till tomorrow.. and then panic," said Sirius. He cleared his throat. "I WANT A BED!"

A large, double-bed appeared beside where they were sitting, and James grinned.

"I'm guessing _someone_ wants company in bed tonight," he said. Sirius blushed.

"Well only if you don't mind joining me," he said.

"Of course I don't mind joining you," James said.

"Sleeping is strictly all we'll do," Sirius said. "Since I know from earlier, you want to shag me all night."

Now it was James's turn to blush. "Fine, sleeping it is!" he said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, do you _want_ to do more?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah!"

"I think we should take things slow," said Sirius. "I mean, we haven't even kissed yet."

"Would you like to?" James asked.

"Would _you_ like to?" Sirius challenged.

"I'd love to."

James grabbed Sirius and pulled his face towards his own, crashing their lips together in an electrifying kiss. Unpractised hands roamed over each others bodies, and inexperienced tongues entered each others mouths. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but they both needed air so had to stop to catch their breaths. James looked at Sirius menacingly.

"So... we've kissed... _now_ can we shag all night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Thanks to all of my reviewers by the way! I love you all! XD**


	8. Talks of Cheese and Burgers

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this... it's been over a month! Woah... lol I really _am_ sorry.**

**I had a lot going on. I had to travel to my dads to try and find work, and then I had loads of competition pieces to enter, and _then_ I got major writers block as I had to go back to school. I had loads of schoolwork and university searching to do, and then I watched Deathly Hallows Part Two twice (which was AMAZING) XD So now I'm on my summer holidays, and it's like my writers block has just suddenly cleared, which I'm very glad about :D **

**I'm also sorry to say that you may all hate me with this chapter, as it's a Remus and Lily POV chapter (with some Peter thrown in on the side) but I think I need to show both POV's so people understand what's going on _inside_ and _ outside_ the room. Here's chapter 8 :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bombarda Maxima!<em>" yelled Lily, pointing her wand at the hole in the wall. It was gradually getting bigger, but _very_ gradually. She sighed and let herself fall to the floor tiredly. "You have a go," she said to Remus.

"_Bombarda Maxima!"_ he shouted, but once again, the hole only grew a little larger. He flopped down on the floor next to Lily, covering them both in the invisibility cloak.

It had been hours since they'd successfully cast the fidelius charm on the hole, and they hadn't seemed to make much progress in their plan to get Sirius and James out of the Room of Requirement.

"This is going to take forever," Lily said, and Remus nodded, knowing full well that she was right.

"We shouldn't have done this," he said. "They will literally _kill_ me when they get out."

"Aww, I won't let them kill you," Lily smiled, resting her head on Remus's shoulder. Remus gulped and relaxed. "I'll hex Potter's balls off for starters."

"Poor James," Remus said, laughing.

"Fine... I'll hex Black's balls of for starters... is that better?" Lily asked, grinning.

"NO! Poor Sirius!" Remus said. "Nobody's balls will be hexed off... you can just... turn their hair blue or something..."

"That's rubbish Remus," sighed Lily. "And here I was, thinking you were a Marauder."

"I _am_ a Marauder! Just not as evil and sick-minded as the other two.."

"What about Pettigrew?" asked Lily. "Isn't he a Marauder too?"

"All he talks about is cheese," muttered Remus. Lily giggled, and Remus felt his heart race up. What was going on? He didn't _like_ Lily – in _that_ way... did he?

They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence. It wasn't awkward... it was relaxing.

"Remus?" Lily said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Have _you_ ever liked anyone?" she asked, pulling back so that she was now looking at him.

"Of course I have," Remus said. "Have you?"

"Yes."

"Who?" asked Remus.

"Don't worry."

"Oh c'mon, I'll say who I like..."

"You will?" Lily asked.

"Yep."

"OK, well, you see... I sort of... like... _you_," she said shyly, avoiding eye contact with Remus. Remus's eyes widened and he put on a fake grin.

"Thanks," he said.

"You don't like me back... don't worry, I know."

"I don't _not _like you back... I just... don't know," Remus sighed. "I know I like Charlotte Brown from Hufflepuff bu-"

"-You mean snotty _spotty_ Charlotte?" Lily asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Take that back!" shouted Remus angrily.

"Sorry! But it's true..." whispered Lily. Remus groaned.

"I guess you're right... but yeah, I like _her_," he said. "Recently though, I must admit I've been thinking I might like you too."

"Really?" Lily's face seemed to light up.

"Yeah... but I'm not sure, so.."

"It's OK, I won't force you into anything," Lily said.

"Thanks Lily," Remus replied, and Lily rested her head against his shoulder again.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a while, until they checked the time, realizing they should be down in the Great Hall.<p>

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" shouted Remus, with his wand pointed at the hole in the wall again. Barely anything happened, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Like anything was going to happen," she said.

"It was worth a try," Remus answered, frowning. "I just want my friends back. They might _die_ in there!"

"They won't die! Don't be silly, Remus."

"They will if we don't get them out of there soon," Remus said. "The Room of Requirement won't give them food... it's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

"So what?" asked Lily worriedly. "They'll starve?"

"They could do, if we don't get them out of there soon," replied Remus.

"Oh my," breathed Lily. "What have we done?"

"It isn't our fault. Well... Ok, maybe it is our fault... but we didn't _mean_ to get them trapped in there."

"What if they really _do_ die, Remus?" asked Lily, with tears in her eyes.

"We won't let that happen. If it gets too bad, we can talk to one of the teachers. Agreed?" said Remus. Lily nodded, and they made their way downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>The hall was already filled with people, and Remus made to sit next to Lily. Unfortunately, he was spotted first by someone else...<p>

"Hey! Moony!"

Remus groaned and unwillingly headed over to where Peter was sitting. "Hey Pete," he said.

"You look terrible," Peter commented.

"I can't help how I look."

"No, I mean you look exhausted. What have you been doing? I could give you some Cottage Cheese... it's supposed to give you energy..."

"It's nothing Pete," said Remus tiredly, taking a drink from his cup. "And didn't you hear me before? I'm _allergic_ to cheese."

"You see, I know you're lying there Rem," said Peter, with a smug smile. He spoke the next words in a whisper. "Werewolves are allergic to silver."

"You are an idiot, Peter."

"Why?"

"Werewolves can get normal allergies too," Remus said, rolling his eyes at his friend, who looked thoroughly confused.

"You can?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh," he said. "Well I can still talk about it. That doesn't cause an allergic reaction, right?"

"Actually," Remus coughed. "I think I _am_ having an allergic reaction because we're talking about it!"

"Oh no! What should we do?" Peter asked hysterically.

"Talk about something else," Remus answered.

"Ok... Ok... umm... oh! What about burgers? Everybody loves burgers!"

Remus sighed, and braced himself for a boring night.

* * *

><p>The talk of burgers had been stopped abruptly, when Remus pointed out that most burgers had cheese on them, so the conversation had moved on to various other foods. The two boys were now in their dormitory, getting ready for bed.<p>

"And you see, I just couldn't stop myself," Peter giggled. Remus thought he sounded as if he had been drinking Firewhiskey, but didn't mention it. "I stepped through the door, and stopped by the counter and gave him _all_ of my money, just for this one small packet of crisps. Honestly, my mum killed me."

"Unfortunately, she didn't succeed," Remus mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Pete, all this talk of food has made me tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"But I didn't even get to the best part!"

"Oh, well I'm sure it can wait for another time," yawned Remus, getting into bed.

"Fine," said Peter sulkily. "I'll have to tell James or Sirius. Where are they, anyway?"

Remus ignored him, as he felt the dread rise up inside him. His friends had been locked in the Room of Requirement all day, and he was lying in bed, drifting off to sleep as if nothing was wrong.

"You haven't seen them, have you?" Peter asked. Remus ignored him again. "Nobody falls asleep _that_ quickly Remus."

"Ok, I _have_ seen them," Remus said finally, sitting up on his bed. "And they won't be back tonight."

"Why not? Where are they?"

"I can't tell you," said Remus.

"Why?"

"Because I... arghh, I'm going to be in so much trouble Pete," Remus leaned back, thinking of all of the consequences, if he did indeed kill Sirius and James.

"You can tell me," assured Peter, coming to sit next to him.

"Fine. Lily and I sort of... _locked_ them in the Room of Requirement," said Remus. Peter laughed.

"Is that it?"

"We can't unlock it! And they'll starve if we don't get them out soon! I don't know what to do, Pete! What if I kill my own best friends? I feel so terrible!"

"Merlin. They're stuck in there?"

"Yeah."

"Can't they ask the room for food?"

"It's one of the five exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. They won't be able to conjure food out of nowhere."

"We have to get them out, then!" Peter said, standing up and heading for the door.

"We've tried," said Remus miserably. "I don't know what to do. So far, we've made a small hole in the wall, and that took us _hours_."

"Then why did you stop? If it's going to take you a long time, you should be doing it right now so they don't starve!"

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "I got hungry, I guess."

"You got _hungry_? What about James and Sirius? I think their hunger matters more than yours," Peter said angrily, and Remus nodded.

"You're right," he said. "Let's go."

They wore the cloak, and headed towards the seventh floor, where they knew the entrance to the Room of Requirement was.

"Where's the hole, then?"

"Lily and I put the fedelius charm on it, so that nobody else sees it. It's right _there_," Remus said, pointing to the hole, and immediately, it became visible to Peter.

"No offence, but it's _tiny_," Peter said, surveying the hole. Remus grunted.

"I want to see _you_ do better," he said.

"Ok, I will," Peter answered, taking out his wand. "_AGUAMENTI!_" he yelled, and a gush of water came out of his wand, hitting the stone wall and vanishing straight away.

"Peter!" yelled Remus angrily, grabbing his wand off him. "You may have just flooded the room!"

"Oops," muttered Peter. "I didn't think about that."

Remus sighed. "Don't worry about it. I probably set the room on fire earlier too."

"Why are they locked in there anyway?" Peter asked.

"You won't like what I'm going to say," said Remus.

"Tell me. They didn't steal my C-H-E-E-S-E did they?"

"Spelling it out, doesn't stop my allergic reaction, you know?" Remus said, trying not to laugh at the worried expression on Peter's face. "But no, they didn't steal it."

"Then what did they do?"

"They done nothing wrong. It was me. Well, and Lily. We wanted them to... get together."

"Get together? What do you mean?"

Remus sighed again. "Sirius is in love with James. He told me the other night, and I was convinced that James felt the same way. Lily agreed to help, and we decided to lock the two of them in the room together until they admitted their feelings for each other. But now, obviously, they're stuck and they'll probably die."

There was a silence following Remus' words, and Remus looked up to see Peter staring, open-mouthed at him, backing away.

"They're... g-gay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not joking."

Peter seemed to think about this for a moment before he turned around and began walking down the corridor. Remus raced after him.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to help them!" he shouted.

"Help _them_? There's nothing we can do. They're wrong. They were just born wrong. They don't deserve our help, and I'm personally glad that we can let them die in there. They can rot in hell, the nasty fags," Peter spat, walking off and leaving Remus alone in the corridor feeling defeated.

He knew Peter was homophobic, but he'd at least have thought Peter could get over it if it was a life or death situation – especially when his best friends were involved. Remus felt disgusted at the words Peter had spoken, and he felt himself fall to the ground where he sat under the invisibility cloak with his wand pointed at the hole in the wall.

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA! BOMBARDA MAXIMA! BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_"

The hole grew bigger and bigger, but it was still incredibly small, and Remus could feel all of the hope inside of him dissolving.

Would he ever see his friends again? He let the tears roll freely down his face as he thought of the fact that he would be responsible for whatever happened to them, and not even their own friend (Peter) would mourn their deaths. He felt sick, as he kept repeatedly shouting, "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_" until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't hate me <span>too<span> much for not focusing on James and Sirius in this chapter, but I assure you... they'll be in the next chapter XD**

**Also, I admit, I stole a line from Ice Age here (because I am _in love_ with those films) :D**


	9. Castles of Cards

**Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but I promise the next one will be longer :)**

* * *

><p>James was devastated to find out that shagging all night was not what he'd be doing. Sirius wouldn't agree to it, so they ended up falling asleep together, with their arms around one another.<p>

Sirius awoke believing it was morning, by a sudden unpleasant gush of water drenching himself, James and the bed they'd been sleeping on. James screamed and jumped up, while Sirius just lay there letting it soak in.

"What the hell was that?" James shouted furiously. Being someone who hated getting woken up, James was definitely not impressed by nasty wake-up call.

"It was water," stated Sirius simply.

"Well I know what it was!"

"Sorry," Sirius said, raising his hands defensively. "Just answering your question."

"I mean where did it come from? You didn't conjure it, did you?"

"Of course not! I was asleep," Sirius said.

"I think this room has it in for me," James said, glaring at the walls as if they were alive and haunting him.

"Let's just get a new bed," said Sirius. "WE WOULD LIKE A NEW BED PLEASE!"

A new, _dry _bed appeared in the corner of the room, and James stomped over there immediately.

"Bloody water," he muttered. "Waking me up."

"Woah, _someone's_ not a happy chap," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Fuck off," grunted James, pulling the covers over himself and falling back to sleep within a minute. Sirius sighed and headed towards the sofa.

The truth was, there _really_ wasn't any point of him trying to get back to sleep now. The water had thoroughly woken him up and he was _starving_. He couldn't think properly – his thoughts were jumbled. All he knew was that he was incredibly happy that he'd finally got the person he'd been after for years. He grinned to himself.

_Bang_!

Sirius jumped. What was that noise?

_Bang_!

Again... he looked around for the source of the noise, but couldn't see anything.

_BANG_!

He turned to where he'd heard the sound – by the door. Eyes narrowing, he walked towards the door and pressed his ear up against the wood.

_BANG_!

So it wasn't coming from the door...

… It was coming from the wall _next_ to the door. He sidled to where he believed to have heard the noise, and pressed his ear against the stone.

_BANG_! _BANG_! _BANG_!

Sirius leapt back, throwing his hand up to his ears, which felt permanently damaged. He still wondered what the sound could be, but didn't dare put his ear back up against the wall.

_BANG_!

He bit his lip. If whatever was making that noise didn't stop soon, James would wake up, and Sirius would have to deal with Mr. Grumpy again.

_BANG_! _BANG_! _BANG_! _BANG_!

And Sirius was right. A snort was to be heard from the bed and, to Sirius' relief, James didn't wake up... _yet_.

_I need something to do_, thought Sirius desperately. _Something that will help pass the time for a while_. He yawned, though he wasn't tired at all... maybe it was the immense boredom?

As if in answer to his thoughts, a large pack of wizarding playing cards appeared in front of where he was sitting. _Of course_, he thought. _It's the Room of Requirement_! Leaning forward, he opened the pack of cards and emptied them onto the floor.

He decided he would build a card-house.

* * *

><p>An hour later, he was sitting in front of – what <em>he<em> believed to be – a masterpiece. Every card was placed perfectly so that they were standing up to be a rather large model of the Hogwarts castle. Sirius had to admit it, he was extremely pleased with himself.

_BANG_!

The annoying _bang_ing had stopped for a while, but had resumed at least twenty minutes ago, and Sirius was quietly begging it to stop again. James was beginning to get restless, and Merlin knows what he would do after being woken up a _second_ time during the night.

_I'd like a camera, please_ Sirius thought to the Room, which provided him with a camera instantly. He grinned and picked it up, looking through the lens at his card-castle. He took a picture of it, and then took a picture of himself standing next to it. _There_, he thought. _I can remember it now_.

_BANG_! _BANG_!_ BANG_! _BANG_! _**BANG**_**!**

That was what finally did it. With a loud groan, James toppled out of bed.

"Would you stop making so much _bloody_ noise!" he shouted.

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who the hell was it?"

"Don't ask me," Sirius said. "It was coming from outside the Room."

"Great," muttered James. "I guess I'm getting no sleep tonight."

"Neither am I," said Sirius. "Hey, come and look at what I made!"

"What?" James said. Sirius pointed to the card-castle by the side of the wall and James sniggered.

"What's funny?" Sirius asked. James made his was towards the castle and grinned stupidly. With one mighty kick, the entire masterpiece was lying scattered on the floor of the Room of Requirement. James was laughing his head off, while Sirius stared at the mess, open-mouthed.

"You... why... JAMES! I spent an _hour_ building that!" spluttered Sirius angrily. James continued to laugh.

"It just _had _to be knocked over," he said.

"No, it didn't actually."

"Yes it did."

"Next time you spend an hour doing something, then I'll be happy to ruin it," Sirius said, stalking off the the other side of the Room.

"I don't know why you're in such a bad mood," James said.

"It's you who's put me in a bad mood," Sirius replied sharply. "Bastard."

"And you're supposed to be my boyfriend," muttered James. "How charming."

"Fuck you, James," Sirius said shortly. "If you want me to treat you like my boyfriend, then at least _act_ like my boyfriend."

"Meh meh meh, blah blah _blah_," James said in a childish voice.

"What the hell is up with you today?" Sirius asked. "You're acting like a real prat!"

"Maybe because _someone_ woke me up!"

"It wasn't me!" shouted Sirius.

"Whatever."

"Whatever yourself."

_BANG_!

"See!" exclaimed Sirius. "That wasn't me!"

"Like I care! I need food, for fuck's sake!"

"Well so do I!" Sirius snapped. "You don't see me complaining about it."

"Don't speak, Sirius," James said. "You are giving me a head-ache."

"Pfft, _you're _giving _me_ a head-ache!" Sirius replied.

_BANG_!

"Arghh!" yelled James, banging on the stone. "WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THAT NOISE! SOME PEOPLE ARE _TRYING_ TO SLEEP HERE, AND YOU ARE MAKING IT SO DAMNED DIFFICULT!"

"James?" said a faint voice.

"AND THE CREEP KNOWS MY NAME?" James shouted exasperatedly. Sirius ran towards the wall.

"WHO'S THERE?" he asked.

"It's Remus," said the voice. "I'm trying to get you out."

"TRYING TO GET US _OUT_?" screamed James. "TRYING TO WAKE US UP, MORE LIKE!"

"SHUT UP, JAMES," Sirius shouted angrily. "REMUS, CAN YOU TRY AND HURRY UP PLEASE?"

"I'm trying the best I can," Remus said. "It's really hard."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HARD?" James shouted.

"What?" replied Remus.

"GETTING TO SLEEP WHEN ALL I CAN HEAR IS _BANG_! _BANG BANG BANG BANG **BANG**_!"

"I'm sorry," hissed Remus. "But I _am_ trying to rescue you, here!"

"HE KNOWS THAT," Sirius shouted through the wall. "HE'S JUST IN A GRUMPY MOOD BECAUSE HE WAS WOKEN UP TWICE. YOU DIDN'T HAPPEN TO SEND IN ANY WATER, BY THE WAY, DID YOU?"

"Er... as a matter of fact, Peter might have done that," said Remus apologetically. "I'm sorry about that!"

"DON'T WORRY," said Sirius. "HURRY UP, THOUGH!"

"I will, I will," Remus said back.

_BANG_!

"I'm going back to sleep," James grunted.

"Uh huh."

"_Don't_ wake me up again," he said.

"Whatever James."

Sirius was left feeling a mixture of relief (as Remus was working to get them out) and anger (at James). How could he be so thoughtless and rude?

He sighed and looked at his fallen-down card-castle and made to re-build it to pass the time. James' snores filled the Room, and Sirius was dying to get out as soon as possible, because, at that moment, he couldn't stand to be in the room with the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>What a grumpy git? I know! Baha! Poor Siri :'(<strong>


	10. Forgiveness and Portkeys

**This story is not longer on hold! YAY *Throws a party* Told you I'd update in the summer :3**

**I know it's quite short and I'm _sorry_! I've been unbelievably busy lately, and I have so many fics to juggle with haha.  
><strong>

**Well, anyway, here is chapter 10 (finally) XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went by slowly, and Sirius was getting hungrier with every minute. He just couldn't understand why the damned room wouldn't provide them with food. They were going to starve to death...<p>

He didn't like the sound of that. A slow, painful death, and to make it worse, he'd be stuck with James. Lack of sleep or hunger always made James grouchy, and Sirius was getting more and more annoyed with him all the time when he thought of the argument they'd had last night.

So much for them being a couple now... Sirius couldn't understand how James could be like that with him.

He sat next to his newly built castle of cards, which – he had to admit – was nothing compared to his previous one. The bangs against the wall from Remus had stopped an hour ago when he'd told them he was going to get something. He still hadn't returned.

Sirius groaned as he heard James stirring. He peered over at his boyfriend as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. James looked at Sirius and smiled.

_Why the hell is he smiling at me?_ Sirius thought. He didn't return the smile but turned around and stared at the wall next to him, his anger burning up inside him.

"What's up with _you_?" James asked, and Sirius could hear his footsteps nearing him. Sirius chose to ignore him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius gritted his teeth, but still didn't speak. Two arms wrapped themselves around Sirius' waist and James' head rested on his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong," whispered James, and Sirius shrugged him off angrily.

"You _know_ what's fucking wrong!" Sirius spat, standing up and heading towards the other side of the room.

"What? You mean last night?" James asked in amusement. "That was nothing! Pay no attention to it."

"I _can't_ pay no attention to it," Sirius said. "You were a complete and utter bastard to me!"

"I'm always like that when I'm woken up though. I didn't mean anything I said last night," James said, coming to join Sirius on the sofa. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You need to control your bloody temper!" Sirius said. James laughed.

"You say _I_ need to control my temper?" he asked. "I think _you_ do! Look at yourself!"

"I'M ONLY ANGRY BECAUSE OF YOUR TEMPER LAST NIGHT! YOU KEPT TELLING ME TO FUCK OFF FOR NO REASON!"

"I told you I didn't mean it!" James said desperately, grabbing Sirius' hand and looking into his eyes. "Please believe me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did," muttered Sirius, standing up yet again and walking away from James.

"I'm _sorry_!" James said. "What else can I say?"

"I need you to promise me something," Sirius said slowly. James nodded. "Promise me that you will – if you ever get woken up again – learn to control your temper. You're a nasty piece of work when you're grouchy like that."

"I can't promise-"

"- For _me_, James?" Sirius said. James sighed and nodded.

"I promise I'll _try_," he said. "It's difficult for me to control my temper... especially when I'm tired."

"That's all I ask," Sirius said. "I forgive you."

"You do?" James asked, his facing lighting up at the words.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, gesturing for James to join him and pulling him in for another kiss.

_Oh god, I'm so lucky_, Sirius thought happily as he kissed James, their hands running over each other's bodies excitedly.

He had known that he was going to forgive James anyway – he loved him too much.

When they broke apart, James grinned at him and grabbed his hands, staring deeply into Sirius' eyes. "I love you so much."

The words made Sirius' heart seem to flutter in his chest and he smiled. "I love you, too."

**##**

Remus searched the Great Hall, and spotted the red hair. He rushed up to her and tapped her impatiently on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, Remus," Lily said, smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have an idea to get them out of the room!"

"What? How?" Lily whispered, leaving her group of friends and walking with Remus. Remus looked around nervously and pulled her aside.

"We make a Portkey," he said. Lily's eyes widened.

"That's illegal though," she said. Remus sighed and nodded.

"What else can we do?"

Lily was quiet for a moment while she thought about it, and then she nodded. "Portkeys are fairly easy to make, aren't they?"

"Yeah," said Remus. "I remember reading about them. You just take a normal object and cast '_Portus_' on it."

"So how will it work?" asked Lily.

"We use a Portkey to get in there," Remus said. "I'd rather not shout through the walls to them that they need to make a Portkey. That's just asking for disaster."

"You're right," Lily said. "What if we get in there, and we can't get back, though?"

"Well, Peter knows about it," Remus said. "Hopefully if we get stuck, we can count on him to help."

"Great!" Lily said. "You're a genius, Remus."

Remus felt himself blushing as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the stairs.

"Wait," he said, and she stopped.

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't we bring some food with us?" Remus asked. "In case something happens and we get stuck there?"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

They headed back to the Great Hall and gathered up as much food as possible in the invisibility cloak. "I think that's enough," assessed Remus, and they left the hall.

"I've got a hairbrush in my bag," said Lily, pulling out a small red brush. "We can use this as the Portkey."

When they reached an empty classroom, they placed the hairbrush on the floor. They both stared at it for a minute.

"Do you want to do it?" Remus asked nervously. Lily closed her eyes and nodded. She slowly removed her wand from her robes and pointed it at the hairbrush. "_Portus_."

The hairbrush glowed a darker red and then returned to its usual colour. Lily and Remus looked at each other and Lily nodded. "It worked. I thought of the Room while I cast the spell."

"Shall we go, then?" Remus asked.

Lily nodded. They both reached their hands out to touch the brush, and within a couple of seconds the world began spinning.

**###**


	11. Dealing with Peter

**SECRETS AND PLANS  
><strong>_**DEALING WITH PETER**_

James and Sirius were sitting on the sofa talking about what they'd most like to eat at that moment.

"A bacon sandwich would be the best," Sirius said, almost drooling from the thought.

"Oh god," James said, nodding his head. "Or a fry-up. A Full English breakfast. Mmm."

"Stop making me hungrier than I already am!" Sirius groaned.

"Sorry," said James, grinning.

There was a flash of light that filled the room, and then suddenly two people were standing in the middle of the room, looking around confusedly.

"Remus? Lily!" Sirius shouted in excitement when he noticed who they were. "Finally! James, we're saved!"

"Oh," James said, running towards them. "Do you have food?"

"Yes, we have food," Lily said, rolling her eyes and handing them the bag of food.

Sirius and James ate and ate all morning until there was absolutely nothing left in the bag. They looked as though they had never eaten in their lives, but it was because they were so hungry.

"Thanks," James said after about half an hour of them eating.

"No problem," Remus said, smiling at them.

"So how did you get here anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Portkey," Lily said. "Remus' wonderful idea of course. You mustn't tell anybody though – you know how much trouble we'd be in."

"You're amazing, Rem," James said. Remus blushed.

"Whatever," he said. "Ok, are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Sirius said quickly, grabbing hold of the hairbrush.

"Oh, hold on," Remus said. "We have to make it a portkey first." He pointed his wand at the hairbrush and muttered, "_Portus_."

Once again, the brush lit up and then went back to normal. "Ready?" James asked. "3, 2, 1!"

They all put their hands together and felt themselves being spun around until they landed on the ground.

Sirius opened his eyes and almost screamed with joy at the fact that they were out of the room. Finally!

Without any warning, he was pulled into a kiss with James. Right in the middle of the corridor – where anybody could see them. He kissed back ferociously, fighting for dominance, but giving in when James pushed him up against the wall.

Remus and Lily stood awkwardly next to them, Remus grinning at the fact that despite everything, his plan had worked.

"Remus," Lily whispered.

He looked at her, and she was smiling up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Will you kiss me?" she asked.

He blinked and smiled back at her, pulling her close and planting a small kiss on her lips. She smiled and blushed.

"I really like you," she said.

"I like you, too," Remus replied, kissing her again.

"Er, guys," Sirius said impatiently. "Get a room!"

Lily turned to face him furiously. "After that show you two just displayed? You should get a room!"

"We had a room," James said. "And you broke us out, so you can't tell us to get a room now."

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are back," Remus said, grinning at them.

**##**

"Guys, you need to talk to Pete," Remus said cautiously as they got closer to their dorm. "You know how homophobic he is... well, he wasn't so happy when I mentioned that you guys liked each other."

"Oh great," Sirius said.

They opened the door to see Peter sitting on his bed reading a book about cheese. He looked up at them and then looked back at his book, his face reddening.

"Hey, Pete," James said, dropping down on his bed. Peter flinched away.

"Aw come on," Sirius said. "We're still the same people we were."

"You're disgusting!" Peter said, closing his book and standing up. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Pete! I'm still the same person I was a few days ago," Sirius said. "The only difference is now you know I'm gay."

"Look," Peter said angrily. "I'm _trying_ to deal with it. Just... leave me for a while... I need to get used to it. I don't like it. At all. But you are my friends, so I'm really really trying."

"That's all we ask," James said, smiling. Peter smiled a bit back and then looked at Remus.

"Remus, come and see this cheese here."

James and Sirius exited the room as quickly as possible – they knew from experience that any conversation with Peter about cheese was bound to be long and painful.

"So," James said as they got into the common room. "You wanna go snog in a cupboard somewhere?"

Sirius grinned. "That sounds great."

And they made their way towards the nearest broom cupboard, locked the door, and kissed and kissed for what felt like forever.

"You're amazing," James said.

"I love you."

Sirius closed the space between them, feeling completely in bliss. He had James. That was all he'd ever wanted, and he had it.

Life was perfect.

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

><p><strong>I literally ran out of inspiration for this fic, and it was horrible to end it with something I'm not that happy with. I didn't think I'd be bothered to end it if I didn't do it now though, so hopefully it's alright :)<br>**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing!  
><strong>

**Thanks for sticking with this story, and I guess I'll see you all next time ;)  
><strong>

**Bye Bye XD  
><strong>


End file.
